The Evenstar
by queendm
Summary: AU New Jedi Order, the Solo and Skywalker families find they have more family on the distant world of Naboo. Lord of the Rings reference
1. Many Meetings

Chapter 1  
  
"So, remind me again where we're going?" Luen Aida grumbled to her twin as she pulled on her huge black boots.  
  
"Coruscant. Dad said that we're leaving after lunch in the Mithrandir," Jakobe replied.  
  
"And why are we going? Mom didn't say much about that."  
  
"We're 'meeting the rest of our family'," Jakobe said scratching behind his ear, very confused.  
  
"But we don't have any family!"  
  
"That's what I thought too. Apparently we do."  
  
Luen jumped up from her seat on the couch. "Well, I'll see you in an hour than. Got to say bye to Manaeil." She sprinted down the long hall and vanished around the corner.  
  
Jakobe shook his head after his sister. At 18, both of them pretty much had a life of their own. Both were the bodyguards of the Queen of Naboo, their mother Lara Aida. Their sister Athena was a professional assassin at age 16.  
  
Jakobe and Luen were both extremely tall- Jakobe at 1.93 meters and Luen at 1.76 meters. They had straight, black hair. Luen usually wore hers up, while Jakobe let his hang and curl around his ears. The twins had violet eyes that would turn blue when danger was near. But their sister Athena was another matter.  
  
Athena was 1.68 meters tall, bright green eyes and long blonde hair. She could seek out a rodent 50 meters away and would shoot it between the eyes with one of her arrows. Athena was the only one that would not have anything to do with technology whatsoever. She, along with Luen, was athletic. Every morning she would do a 3 mile run, keeping her body and mind in shape. As far as Jakobe knew, his sisters were crazy.  
Luen hauled her pack over her shoulder and ran down the steps of the villa. She threw the bag into the skipper and dropped into the seat next to Athena.  
  
"Let me guess: I'm driving?" Luen said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, just go already!" Athena snapped.  
  
"Fine, fine!" Luen kicked the thruster into gear and sped off across the lake to the Mithrandir .  
  
Luen hefted up her bag again and ran up the boarding ramp to the cargo bay of the ship. She crossed the hold to her room and dumped her bag on the bunk.  
  
She emptied her bag. Boots, extra shirts, jerkins, leather vest, several bows, daggers, and her sword. Narsil . Named for the sword that struck down the Dark Lord Sauron. Named for the sword reforged by the King Ellesar, Aragorn son of Arathorn.  
  
Named for herself.  
Jacen Solo watched the sky, shifting nervously from foot to foot. His family and his Uncle's stood on the immense docking platform on Coruscant, waiting for the arrival of his relatives.  
  
He finally saw a silver streak heading towards them. He nudged his twin, Jaina, who in turn nudged their brother, Anakin. Together the Solo children watched an immense silver ship descend onto the platform. Jaina's eyes widened. For the first time, she could not identify the craft.  
  
The landing ramp slowly started to lower itself down from the belly of the ship. Smoke swirled around the top, obscuring the view of the Solo children.  
  
The first person to reach the end of the platform nearly made Jaina reach for the hilt of the lightsaber on her hip. The young woman was not much older that Jaina. She word her straight black hair pulled away from her pale face. Her eyes were a strange and luring violet hue. Her ears glistened with hoops and studs. She had on pierced eyebrow.  
  
Her attire was something Jaina had never seen before. She wore a black leather tunic with violet embroidery, silver shoulder plates, black trousers, a dark violet undershirt and big black boots with violet embroidery circling the top. Jaina was even more surprised at the armory she bore with her. A large bow made of wood, arrows in a quiver strapped to her back, a huge sword in its sheath secured tightly to her belt, and two daggers on each side of her waist.  
  
She was, by far, the strangest human female Jaina had ever seen.  
  
Jacen was equally surprised with the tall boy that followed. he was dressed like his obvious sister, as they looked as if to be twins. He too wore bow, arrows, swords and daggers. The younger girl behind him was very different form her brother and sister. She had long, wavy golden hair plaited down her back, piercing green eyes, and a fair complexion. She wore a homespun green tunic, brown trousers, tan undershirt, brown leather gauntlets, bow and quiver, and two daggers.  
  
Her parents were dressed in a similar way, Mara Jade noticed, clinging to her husband's arm.  
  
Lara Skywalker-Aida ran to embrace her brother and sister.  
  
"I've missed you two so much!" she cried.  
  
"We've missed you too, Lara," Leia said sincerely. "Are these your children, Lara?"  
  
Luen turned to raise a hand, beckoning forth the three Aida children.  
  
"This is Jakobe and Luen, who you've met before," she said resting a hand on the twins' shoulders. Luen quickly stole a glance at her mother. Met before? What was she saying? Luen had never met these people before, and neither had Jakobe. Her mother was keeping something from her. "And this is Athena Éowyn Aida."  
  
"Hello," Athena said firmly.  
  
Han Solo brought Jaina, Jacen and Anakin to meet their cousins.  
  
"Kids, this is Luen, Jakobe and Athena."  
  
Jaina found herself having to stare up at the slightly older woman.  
  
"Hello, Jaina," Luen said, extending her gauntleted hand. Jaina shook it, finding Luen's grip strong and almost painful.  
  
Jacen found himself facing a giant. Jakobe Aida was at least a head taller than Jacen himself.  
  
"Hey, squirt," Jakobe laughed, shaking hands with Jacen.  
  
Anakin Solo found he did not have to look up at Athena Aida. He was head to head with her. She looks just like Tahiri, he said to his sister through their Force link, thinking of his best friend back on Yavin 4.  
  
"Let's get back to the suite. Dinner should be ready soon," Mara reminded the two other families. 


	2. Having Things In Common

Chapter 2- Having Things in Common  
  
When the group entered the Solo suite, Mara introduced her self.  
  
"I'm sorry I did not introduce myself to you earlier," Mara said to Lara. "Mara Jade-Skywalker, Luke's wife."  
  
"Mara Jade? I've heard much about you. I believe you and my daughter may have something in common."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Athena is a professional assassin. She will be somewhat excited to meet you."  
  
Mara nodded, excused herself and went to speak with Athena. She found her standing firmly at her father's side, listening to Han speak.  
  
"Athena could I speak with you please?"

* * *

Luen and Jakobe stood side to side, near the door, ready to react to any wrong movements a bustling server or assassin may make.  
  
The door chimed, signaling that more guests had arrived for dinner.  
  
Leia turned to the person closest to the door.  
  
"Luen could you get that please. I believe Kyp and Jag are here."  
  
Luen nodded curtly to the former Princess and turned to answer the door. The door slid open to bring Luen face to face with two tall men. Both had green eyes and black hair, but one wore his cut close to his skull, revealing a scar, and the other wore his much like Jakobe.  
  
Sensing no potential danger, Luen stepped aside to let the men into the large room. Kyp Durron was as tall as Luen. "Well, hello. Luen Aida, I'm guessing. Kyp Durron."  
  
Luen shook his hand, gripping tightly.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you, "she said coldly. Kyp gave a sly smile at Luen and walked away, massaging his throbbing hand. Luen could feel that there was something strange about Durron, and she really didn't want to find out what it was.  
  
Luen turned her head to the next man. He gave a sharp salute before her.  
  
"Colonel Jagged Fel at you service, milady." He grabbed Luen's hand and shook it.  
  
After her hand was free, she saluted him in return. "Captain Luen Aida of her majesty's security force, at your service Colonel Fel!  
  
Jag flashed a tooth grin. "I think, Luen Aida, that you and I may have something in common."

* * *

"So you say that on Naboo, the use of technology is slowly diminishing?"  
  
Luen nodded and swallowed her food. She was seated next to Jag on her right, Jakobe on her left. Jakobe was talking with a scientist named Danni Quee. The two looked to be in an intense conversation, as was Jagged and Luen.  
  
"Yes, we have started to slowly use less and less technology. As far as I know, my mother is the only one left with a lightsword on Naboo. My brother and sister are bodyguards of my mother, who is the current Queen. Athena is the professional assassin in our team trio," she nodded toward Athena, who was seated next to Mara along the huge dinning table. "She has never once touched a blaster, as far as I can recall. She is also skilled in close hand to hand combat, as am I."  
  
Jag chuckled and turned to her. "Then I would like to challenge you to a sparring match. How long are you staying?"  
  
Luen paused to think. "I believe at least two weeks."  
  
"Would you like to meet me at the training facilities tomorrow at 1300? Jaina can show you where they are."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Jag sighed. "Good. Jaina's the only one who's ever come close to beating me, so I must warn you, 'cause you'll be in for a surprise."  
  
"Well," Luen replied coolly, "you have not yet faced Luen Aida. Perhaps it is you who should be warned."

* * *

"It was an honor to meet you, Captain. I look forward to tomorrow." Jag sought out Luen's hand lightly kissed it, letting his lips linger. Luen felt a blush coming on, but tried desperately to keep it down.  
  
"Good night Luen." He briskly turned and strode down the hall with Kyp.  
  
Luen turned stifled laughter behind her. She composed herself, put on her happy -I don't-care-what-you-say-Jakobe face and turned to face her twin.

* * *

Jagged Fel felt his breath leave his lungs as he yet again hit the mat with a thud. He struggled to intake air and pushed himself up onto his knees. He had never experiences this style of fighting and quite frankly, he didn't like it one bit.  
  
He staggered to his feet to feel Luen's foot once again lock into his chest, forcing him back down onto the matt. He groaned and decided not to get up. It wasn't worth the risk.  
  
Luen, breathing lightly, wiped a strand of black hair clear from her face.  
  
"Well, Colonel Fel. It seems that I have beaten you." Luen could believe her luck. At the start of the match, she was sure Jag had the upper hand. But she soon she had realized that his huge physique made him slower. She grinned, for the first time, and offered him a hand. "Pay up."  
  
"Not if I can help it," Jag muttered. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down on top of him. He grabbed the back of her head and pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Luen felt her heart skip a beat. She closed her eyes and felt the heat radiating off him. She wanted to pull away and beat him up again for his actions, but she refused. Instead, she kissed him back.  
  
Jag abruptly jerked away. "See, I've beaten you!" he whispered triumphantly. Luen looked around in alarm. She was facing the ceiling. In the brief five seconds of the kiss, Jag had rolled her over and pinned her arms above her head.  
  
"You cheated!" she whispered back. "I thought Imperials didn't cheat." Jag snorted. "Who in Sith told you that?" He leaned down and kissed her again. 


	3. Story of our lives

* * *

Chapter 3 

The loud buzzing of the lightsaber filled Jaina's ear. She thrust forward with her own and made her twin take a few steps back. As they continued, Jacen looked over to his side quickly and saw his cousins entering the large gym.

"What are they doing?" he whispered to Jaina. She made a quick swipe at his knees and he jumped up, avoiding the blow.

"No idea," Jaina hissed, concentrating on the battle on hand. Fairly soon, she heard the strange sound of metal on metal. She shut off her lightsaber and fell to the ground, eager to watch her older cousins.

They were sparring, much like she and Jacen were, but with long metal swords. Luen lunged at Jakobe, and he parried her blow with one sweeping arc. They continued on, not noticing Han and Leia entering the room with Lara and Krys. Luen parried and attacked, Jakobe attacked and parried. Suddenly, Luen drew out the sword from the sheath on her back and attacked Jakobe, taking him by surprise. He in turn, drew out a short dagger from his side. The battle raged on until Jakobe caught Luen on her waist with the dull end of the sword, and the dagger at her throat.

"Fine then, Strider," she whispered, taking a step back from the point. She glanced to the side, finally noticing the crowd that had gathered. Jacen clapped, and Jaina gave a nod of approval to the twins. Han whistled and yelled something Jakobe couldn't quite catch. Sweeping his arm, he gave a low bow. Luen laughed lightly, and approached Jaina.

"Would you like to try, Jaina?" She extended the handle to Jaina. Jaina saw the blade flash under the light projectors. Standing, she grasped the blade firmly with one hand. The weight of the blade weighed down her arm and she had to use two hands to keep it aloft.

"Are all swords this heavy?" she said between gritted teeth. Luen shook her head.

"I don't really know. I've gotten so used to it that nothing seems heavier than the swords we use." Luen showed Jaina the few simple positions of the blade. Jaina was amazed at the similarities between the lightsaber and broadsword. The broadswords were practically the same...only heavier.

On the opposite side of the gym, Jacen and Jakobe sat quietly talking.

"Why do they call you 'Strider'?" Jacen asked slowly. Jakobe cast a sideways glance at him.

"Who told you that?"

"Athena."

"I bet she did." Silence fell between. Jakobe thought carefully, contemplating if he should tell this young Jedi his family's strange history. Sighing, he turned to face Jacen.

"Do you know anything about my family?" Jakobe asked.

"No, not really, besides the fact that your mom is my mom's sister."

"See, that is where people get confused."

"But I was told-."

"You were told wrong. My mother is Padmé Naberrie Skywalker's clone."

* * *

Jacen stared at Jakobe, not wanting to believe this crazy truth. He thought for a second, that it was impossible, but then he wanted to know more.

"Padmé Amidala, meaning-."

"My mother is the clone of your grandmother."

Luke Skywalker strode up to the young youths, looking down at them.

"I would like to see both of you back at the apartment. We have a lot to talk about." He walked away, brown Jedi robes flowing behind him.

Jakobe jumped to his feet, swords clanging against each other on his hip belt. They left the gym with Jaina and Luen, Jaina looking just as confused as Jacen.

"Queen's Own, I'm sure you've heard this story before, so you are free to go," Luke said to the Aida children. Neither one of them budged from their seats on the couch.

"It would be interesting to hear it told by someone new," Athena said with a smirk.

"All right, but I don't tell stories quite as well as your mother," Luke said throwing an equally menacing grin at Athena. She looked back down to the floor.

Jacen, Jaina and Anakin didn't have a clue what was going on. Jacen wasn't sure if he wanted to hear a story so well told that he didn't know it. Jaina just wanted to go fly off into a distant corner of the galaxy and stay there for a few millennia. She hated being pulled into situations where everyone knew what was going on except her. Anakin, well...he wanted to stay and hear a story. He hadn't heard a good one in a while.

"Just over 25 years ago, I set out to a planet in the Unknown regions called Earth. There had been rumors that a girl, my 'sister' was there. I found her, but her name was María. She was a bit skeptical about coming, but she finally agreed. She came back to Sollust to regroup with the Rebel fleet. She had her name changed to Larana Skywalker. At Endor, she met Krys Aida, a young Corellian slicer. He traveled with us to Bakura, Tatooine, Hoth, and then, finally Naboo.

"Our mission was to return to Earth briefly for studies, but we kept getting distress signals from various planet. Our engines on the _Millennium Falcon _had failed again so we landed on Naboo for repairs. Krys sliced through some computers there and found files on the _Amidala Project_. Records showed that Padmé Amidala Naberrie-Skywalker, my mother, was cloned without her consent, 5 years after my birth. This clone was sent to Earth to be raised in a safer environment than that of the Empire. Lara was very upset that she was a clone, one of trillions. She and Krys fled the _Falcon_ and ended up in Theed, the capital of Naboo. They were married and chose to stay on Naboo."

"And we were born," Luen said, raising her chin. "If you don't mind, Master Skywalker, I can take it from here.

"Jakobe and I were born when Lara, our mother, was 21. When we were little, our mother used to read us _The Lord of the Rings,_ a book she brought from Earth. I took up archery and swordplay, as did Jakobe. One day, my mom said I shined with the light of the Evenstar. The name stuck." Jakobe nodded, remembering the day he had come across the name Strider.

"There is a king in the book called Aragorn," Jakobe added. "The Dúnedain of the North know him as Strider, who protects the people of Middle Earth."

"So _Strider _is a nickname, then?" Jacen asked Jakobe. He nodded and looked to Luen, who continued the story.

"When I was two, Athena was born."

"I touched a bow and arrow before I was a year old," Athena said proudly. "They've called me Archer ever since."

"And now we serve the Queen of Naboo, who is our mother."

"Actually, you may serve your selves now." Lara's voice broke into the room. Luen looked to the doorway where her mother stood, more regal then ever, even if she had retired to her worn out jeans. "I am relieving you from your duties."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Jakobe said, a little shocked by his mother's surprise announcement.

"Well, think about it. You can keep following me around everywhere I go, or you can go travel the galaxy by your selves. I knew I would have to let my children go someday. Luen, you're in charge of the _Mithrandir_. Fly well." With a wink, she left the Aida children in shock.

* * *

Jaina was just about to leave for the _Mithrandir_ when the door hissed open.

"Mom, I've got everything. Luen said we'd only be gone a week," she yelled, stuffing the last piece of clothing into her duffel bag.

"What? A week with out you? That hurts me," Kyp Durron said, sliding his arms around Jaina's waist from behind.

"Yeah well, love hurts get used to it," she joked, turning in his arms to get a better look at him.

"I'll have to get a lot of bacta," he whispered, nuzzling her neck with his face.

"C'mon, Kyp, I have to go," she protested. He brought his mouth crashing down to hers and kissed her sweetly. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and moaned as he deepened the kiss.

He was lowering her down to the bed when the door hissed open again.

"C'mon, Solo, we haven't got all day! You can-," Athena stopped ranting as she noticed Jaina and Kyp kissing on the edge of the bed. "You can kiss your boyfriend when we get back. Hurry up!"

Jaina wrenched herself out of Kyp's embrace and picked up her bag. "See you in a week," she said waving as she left the room


End file.
